


三重冕

by JHelium



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, 疯批文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 女教皇回忆录。
Relationships: Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Original Female Character, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Reader
Kudos: 15





	三重冕

**Author's Note:**

> 真·教皇老沙，文艺复兴AU。一篇bug很多的厕所读物，很怪，很疯，观看时请选择性忽略女性并不能担任高阶神职人员的事实

教皇沙力万一世是我的旧识。十五岁是很好的年纪，我遵从父亲的愿望离开法兰西，前往博洛尼亚大学修习神学、哲学、政治学与教会法。刚入学时，我的拉丁语并不很纯熟，偶尔忍不住用法语讲话，便被学监责骂，罚抄玫瑰经。已经学会用拉丁语辩论的同学放肆地嘲笑我，他们散去后，人群只剩下一个瘦高的青年，皮肤不太白，眼睛黑得让人心慌。他说，如果你不能尽快适应，不如早些回家。我不太快活，但心里知道他是对的。或早或晚，这里的所有人都会凭借自身的能力或家族的权势在教廷中占有一席之地，却未必每条豺狼都能守住自己的肉。我歪着头注视沙力万，习惯性地咬紧羽毛笔尖。一截羽毛被我的牙齿碾断，我垂下头，将它轻轻吐到手心里。那一小片灰白羽毛尝起来寡淡坚硬，羽杆两侧缎子般的表面上泛着一点湿漉漉的光。

那之后，我和他一起读书，上床，向他学习如何用三种语言撒谎，听他难得的真话。他年长我七岁或八岁，早早地毕了业，奔着他的锦绣前程去了。某天晚上完事之后，他坐在床上，突然对我说，一切思想，不论是宗教还是哲学，越是从中心向边缘展开，其纯度就越高。我点头，他却没有说下去。第二天他就消失了。沙力万离开前不曾与我道别，也不告知去向或留下收信地址，就这样唐突而干脆利落地一刀斩断了和我的所有联系，大约是觉得维持这段黏糊糊的关系耽误他在政治上的发展。我就当他死了，在花园里挖了个浅坑，把他落在我房间的手稿、祈祷书和衣物尽数埋进去，煞有介事地念提摩太后书追悼他：那美好的仗你已经打过了，当跑的路你已经跑尽了，所信的道你已经守住了，从此以后，有公义的冠冕为你存留。做完这嘲讽的仪式，我挥动铁锹填上土，用脚踩平踩实，百灵鸟在葡萄藤上欢快鸣叫。

约莫花了五六年的时间，我才在一个阴雨天恍然大悟，沙力万没有不告而别。他的目的地就写在临别前夜那句不明就里的话里。他要去罗马，天主教廷的中心，那里的信仰久经权力的蛆虫啃食腐化，满是空洞，与他再般配不过。他要在人间流火的蛇坑里建起自己的教会，地狱的权柄不能胜过他，因他比恶魔更残酷。他会夺来天国的钥匙，凡他在地上所捆绑的，在天上就要被释放；凡他在地上所释放的，在天上就要被捆绑。而葛温德林一世就是那可怜的磐石。

沙力万戴上三重冕时，我正任里昂主教，在法兰西国王的宫廷里做顾问。他以新任教皇的身份给国王写信，要我到罗马去，因为他将封我为枢机，做法兰西在罗马教廷里的代表。有些人告诉我他靠毒死葛温德林一世当上教皇，还杀了他的妹妹、教皇近卫队指挥官幽儿希卡，因为自葛温德林下葬后就再也没有人见过她。我想着这些话，在这个我或许认识的男人面前跪下。教皇陛下伸给我一只高贵的手，我低下头，三度亲吻他修长枯瘦的手指，嘴唇短暂地按在他无名指上的渔人权戒上。我可以想象，在葛温德林的死讯传遍梵蒂冈时，沙力万是如何面无表情地从他冰凉僵硬的手指上摘下权戒，又是如何亲手将它压成一盘黄金碎块，看着它被熔化，被重铸，变为他手上这枚全新的野心之证。这新铸的指环散发着权力的芳香，醇美如佳酿，光泽比浸泡在狂热爱情中的女人的面孔更明艳灿烂。我盯着戒面上圣伯多禄舟中垂钓的浮雕说，我，在此向基督十二使徒的代理人沙力万陛下献上服从与忠诚，如同我的祖先和国王们曾经献上的一般。

他允许我起身，为我披上红衣。沙力万比我记忆中更像一棵树了，并且不是茁壮生长、枝叶繁茂、让人联想到生命之美好的那种树。他变得更高，更瘦，眼窝和颧骨下的凹陷变得更深。我和教皇彬彬有礼地谈了些法兰西国王交代的事情，各自披着假惺惺的友善和热情，默契地回避往日。我想到多年前的那场葬礼，不由发笑。在我这里，他像圣子一样复活了。沙力万问我为何发笑，是否是觉得他关于重画教皇子午线的提议不妥。我否认，并说，您给我展示了一项圣迹。请您靠近些，让我小声告诉您。

教皇陛下垂下他那高贵的头颅。我太久没有做这件事，淡忘了许多细节，直到凑过去才发现我需要踮起脚才能吻到他的嘴唇，不免感到小小的尴尬。他静止了，我的心悬在悬崖边，怀揣着胃里欲呕的焦躁，等待他推开我。我等着，等来他张开嘴唇，慢吞吞地将我曾经无比熟悉的那种淡淡的苦味在舌尖上渡给我。一种扭曲的狂喜诞生了：就是这样，我的世界又开始转动了。我又重新拥有他了，我久违的，剧毒的情人。像我，我和他这样的人是不配拥有健康的生活的。我们活该重复被对自己有害无益的事物诱惑的错误，花上十年走回摔倒的地方。谁又能说我不幸福呢。

由此，教皇和主教重拾了两个学生干的勾当。白天，我们主持弥撒，手蘸圣水，对长椅上乌泱泱的信众布道，历数他们的罪孽，又以天堂的幻境引诱，在教堂里擦肩而过时简略地点头致意。晚上，我脱下法衣，身上戴满他的项链、戒指和手镯，歪在他的床上等他。他从未明言，但我太清楚他喜欢看我这样，放低身段，像习惯了征服者来来去去的那不勒斯女人讨好查尔斯八世的法兰西士兵一样绞尽脑汁想新花样取悦他。而我喜欢看他的手，骨节分明，手指长得古怪，按在我的皮肤上，伸进我的身体里，带出黏连的银丝。欣赏这场景给我带来的愉悦几乎与真正的性爱持平。各人有各人的癖好，沙力万还喜欢命令我躺在底下，把双手都举过头顶，交叠起来，让他用一只手卡住我两只手腕，强奸似地按着操。教皇陛下是控制狂，爱看万事万物都在他的计划中运转，不得逞时倒也不生气，只是调动更多的黑暗智慧。我扮着甜蜜的蠢相，尖叫我爱你，我爱你，摆出被操得失神的表情给他看，水草勒死溺水者般缠紧他。而沙力万总是沉默的，做完后披着摇动的烛光起身，在房间角落的三脚架上的黄铜盆里浸湿手巾，用冷水洗脸，仿佛做这样一个简单的动作就能重拾理智，抹去一切荒唐。

天长日久，风声流窜，开始有人在背后称我为教皇的婊子，靠出卖身体换取权力，此种论调在沙力万升我为枢机团团长后愈发受欢迎。天晓得我的身体根本不值这个价。上床不会改变什么，我和他为了想要的东西伤害彼此时仍是毫不犹豫的。大部分时候我很听话，为他在教皇厅与法兰西王廷和亲法派枢机主教之间调停，任劳任怨地以他的教皇代理的身份去和各国君主周旋，听他的指示撒谎，偶尔杀人。时不时地，我也干些会惹恼他的事，比如未经他准许就出席奥尔西尼家族和法兰西王室联姻的婚礼，给世人传达教皇意图讨好法兰西的虚假信号。作为惩罚，他毒死了两个我手下的主教，将他们的圣职卖给了西班牙人，我则以帮助他的米兰政敌通过奥斯提亚渡口逃亡到威尼斯作为报复。合谋，分赃，互相出卖，针锋相对，笑脸相迎，我们同时进行这一切活动，乐此不疲——至少我是这样的。我一边从他手中窃取权力，腐蚀他的帝国，玷污他当作独生女般珍爱的伟大计划的贞洁，一边热烈地拥抱他，吻他，告诉他我最爱的人就是他，我再也不会爱上别人。他是多么好，这个披着人皮和教皇礼服的恶魔是多么好，赐我最甜美的愤怒、嫉妒和焦灼，满足我所有的畸形欲望，尘世中没有任何娱乐可以提供与之媲美的欢愉。如果这是爱——不，这就是爱；我会爱他至死。

他也应当爱我。只有我看透他的本性，不需他解释半句就明白他的野心。葛温德林和他父兄的时代已经结束了，靠一句“上帝所愿”就能让整个欧洲倾巢而出、发起十字军东征的时代已经永远地过去了。沙力万要的不仅是异教徒的臣服，还要看到整片大陆统一在教皇的圣伯多禄钥匙旗帜下。在他之前，教皇从未在俗世中拥有如此骇人的政治权力。以胁迫，以利诱，以武力，以暗杀，他得人如得鱼，将一切阻拦他成为最高君主的人、家族乃至国家收入网中。沙力万也明白我，他拥有的一切我都想要，他的宝座，他的冠冕，他的理想，他的生命。但他自信强过我，我也不羞于在他面前承认这一点。正如他所说，人类只会相信他们愿意相信的东西。

此后又不紧不慢地过了许多年，他漫长的征战一步步取得应有的成效，而我怀孕了。我用温柔的声音告诉沙力万，你要做父亲了。奇异的神情掠过他的面孔，这样一个几乎已经不像人类的男人，居然也会为即将拥有后嗣不动声色地喜悦。他将手放在我微微隆起的腹部上，仔细感受了一会儿，说，它似乎是死的。我微笑：不要担心，它会活过来，你要耐心等待。

这个不知是死是活的东西尚不知道，它刚刚欺骗了世界上最优秀的骗子。世界上到底有连沙力万也没有弄懂的东西，他以为我愿意为他生育是竖起一面降旗，象征永远的臣服和卑微的爱。他更频繁地看望我，关注他的种子的长势。两个月后的某天，他对我说，今晚不要来找我。他的探子传递给他今夜将有刺客造访的消息，他要独自迎接这位不速之客。我坚持要在这特殊的时刻陪伴他，他与我争论无果，便允许我进了他被重重守卫的房间，和他下象棋，打发刺客到来前的时间。

钟敲了十二下，我的白王后再走一步便可吃掉他的黑国王。沙力万的眉骨在他的脸上投下阴影，说，或许今晚刺客不会来了。我伸出手，拈起我的王后，轻轻碰倒他的国王，占据了那块方格：不，她已经来了。

沙力万与我对视，我们的影子被烛火放大变形，在墙壁上轻微晃动，有如幽灵。已经没有什么话好说，他几乎像我一样明白此处发生了什么事情。我将死了他。那个数月以来密谋刺杀他的人就是我。我找到了被他软禁的幽儿希卡，收买了教皇近卫队，今夜即便他的呼喊响彻整座城堡也不会有任何一个卫兵赶来叩门。我的野心从未有一天输给过他，他也知道，我从第一次吻他的戒指开始，就在梦想着将他取而代之。他不知道的是我如何厌恶身为雌性的生育责任，在做他的乖巧情人的年月里堕胎过三次，只有这一个肩负着迷惑他、让他放松防备的使命的孩子荣幸地得到了存活的许可。我甚至不太能相信这是真的：我真的做到了，这个梵蒂冈历史上出身最寒微的教皇，冷酷的传奇政治家、统治者和野心家，被年代记作家和学者们批判谴责、却又不得不承认其能力的暴君，居然被他的情人和一团连手指都没有长出来的血肉打败了。真是荒诞，我都有些愤愤不平了。怎么会这样，他应该像觉察出他其他的敌人的阴谋一般看穿我，像杀掉他们一样毫不犹豫地杀掉我，以我的尸体警告他的臣民：这就是欺骗和背叛沙力万陛下的下场。怎么会是这样的结局，教皇陛下，你真让我失望。

我把一杯勃艮第葡萄酒推向他。沙力万定定地看了我一会儿，脸是一张栩栩如生的面具。我不能探知他在想什么。他接过金杯，平静地饮尽毒酒，姿态庄严，没有指责，没有诅咒，没有道别，甚至没有一声叹息。而后，他放下酒杯，向后靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛，安静地等待死亡的来临，安宁如殉道的圣徒。

我俯身，满怀柔情地向他伸出手臂，握住他放在棋桌上的手。毒药在他的血管里欢唱，他的面孔逐渐浮现出狰狞的扭曲，手攥成拳，越来越剧烈地颤抖，指甲深深刺进手掌，血一滴一滴地流下，渗进柚木桌面上的纹路。我紧紧地按着他的手背，死死地盯着他，如饥似渴地品尝他甜美的痛苦，不放过他脸上一丝抽搐，一滴流下额头的冷汗。这滋味是如此滚烫又鲜美，我感动得一颗颗温热的泪珠往下滚，就像佛罗伦萨那些笃信上帝之爱的狂信徒，为一束照在十字架上的光痛哭。

我在那儿坐了很久，直到沙力万的身体完完全全地变成一具冰冷的柔软雕塑。我松开那只已经被死亡驯服的手，慢条斯理地整理好散乱的棋盘，将黑白棋子一颗颗摆回原初的位置，两军整齐地对垒，仿佛生死厮杀从未发生过。然后，我站起来，绕过桌子，最后一次吻了沙力万的嘴唇，味道如同第一次见到他时落进我嘴里的那片羽毛，坚硬而平淡。我用我的那杯酒漱了漱口，吐在他的空杯里，转身走向紧闭的门。

教皇陛下已经睡了，不要打扰他。我这样对门外的守卫说。相比我刚刚在沙力万身上尝到的，他们眼里的震惊和恐惧索然无味，我一眼都不想再看。我步伐轻快地走在午夜无人的殿堂中，明天，当人们宣布沙力万一世已经蒙主恩召，整个梵蒂冈都将听见我哀恸欲绝的号哭。出殡时，他们会看见我疯子一般冲出送葬队伍，扑向他的棺木，伏在他被隆重妆扮的尸体上抽咽，撕扯自己的脸和头发，质问天主为何不将我也一同召去。没有人会怀疑我，每一个人都知道我是他的心腹，他多年的情人。所有服膺于他的主教都将转向我，请求我接过教皇的权柄，统领这群惶惑的牧羊人。他终究步了葛温德林的后尘，如他一般，在毒药的帮凶下成为了我的磐石。我无声地大笑起来；追逐权力的人怎可奢望善终？我知道这也是我的命运，一年、五年或十年以后，我也会像葛温德林、像沙力万一样死去，更年轻的鬣狗将会踩碎我的头颅，在我的尸体上大快朵颐，获取使他更加强大的力量。这前景使我兴奋得浑身发抖，子宫里却安安静静，没有一丝动静。也许它确实是死了。它完成了它的任务，是该安息了。

三天后，我戴上了那顶三重冕。它见证过一位又一位教皇的死亡，也将见证我的。无形的血迹和眼泪使它沉重。圣彼得广场上早早挤满了为得到新教皇第一声祝福而汇集的罗马信众，我在枢机主教的簇拥中走向阳台，欢呼声的巨浪霎时涌起，一阵高过一阵。人们向我伸出手，请求我为他们带来光明，带来幸福，领着羊群走向主的天国。

我看着这些攒动的小点，模糊的面孔，感到腹部沉重地坠了一下。沙力万死透了，可他的孩子还活着。这孩子一定会有一番成就的，他是两个教皇的子嗣，两个杀人凶手的产物，两个神圣的恶魔的孽种。在他出生的那一年，他的母亲杀了他的父亲。寻遍整个罗马涅，再也找不到一对像他的父母这样惊世骇俗的情人。在刺目的阳光和高呼万岁的潮水中，我回想起来，也是在一个这样好的天，我和沙力万在大学礼拜堂里狭小阴暗的忏悔室中第一次接了吻。他做完就后悔了，让我快走，以后不要再和他说话，因为这对我们都没有好处。我回答，你想都不要想。人活着就是为了享受对自己没有好处的东西，你休想剥夺我的快乐。我一边这么说着，一边将手伸进他的袍子底下。这一次他没有拒绝。

我微笑着举起手，为信徒们赐福。新铸的黄金权戒在我的无名指上镀上阳光，这是它一生中最辉煌的日子，从前没有，以后也永远不会再有了。


End file.
